1. Field of the Invention
Unsaturated 1-Amino-alkylcyclohexane compounds which are systemically-active as NMDA, 5HT3, and nicotinic receptor antagonists, pharmaceutical compositions comprising the same, method of preparation thereof, and method of treating CNS disorders which involve disturbances of glutamatergic, serotoninergic, and nicotinic transmission therewith, for treating immunomodulatory disorders, and for treating infectious diseases.
2. Prior Art
NMDA Antagonists
Antagonism of glutamate receptors of the N-methyl-D-aspartate (NMDA) type has a potentially wide range of therapeutic applications [19]. Functional inhibition of NMDA receptors can be achieved through actions at different recognition sites such as the primary transmitter site, strychnine-insensitive glycine site (glycineB), polyamine site, and phencyclidine site located inside the cation channel. The NMDA receptor channel blockers act in an uncompetitive xe2x80x9cuse-dependentxe2x80x9d manner, meaning that they usually only block the channel in the open state. This use-dependence has been interpreted by many to mean that stronger activation of the receptor should lead to a greater degree of antagonism. Such a mode of action has further been taken to imply that this class of antagonist may be particularly useful when overactivation of NMDA receptors can be expected, such as in epilepsy, ischaemia, and trauma. However, initial clinical experience with the selective, high affinity, strongly use-dependent uncompetitive NMDA receptor antagonist (+)-5-methyl-10,11-dihydro-5H-dibenzocyclohepten-5,10-imine maleate ((+)-MK-801) has been disappointing. Namely, therapeutic efficacy in epilepsy was poor while some psychotropic side effects were apparent at therapeutic doses. These observations, together with the fact that phencyclidine abusers experience similar psychotropic symptoms, has led to the conclusion that uncompetitive antagonism of NMDA receptors may not be a promising therapeutic approach.
However, the use of more elaborate electrophysiological methods indicates that there is no equality between different uncompetitive antagonists since factors such as the speed of receptor blockade (on-off kinetics) and the voltage-dependence of this effect may determine the pharmacodynamic features in vivo, i.e., therapeutic safety as well. Paradoxically, agents with low to moderate, rather than high, affinity may be desirable. Such findings triggered a reconsideration of the concept of uncompetitive antagonism of NMDA receptors in drug development [19, 22]. Uncompetitive NMDA receptor antagonists, such as amantadine and memantinexe2x80x94which fulfill the above criteriaxe2x80x94have been used clinically for several years in the treatment of Parkinson ""s disease and dementia respectively, and do indeed rarely produce side effects at the therapeutic doses used in their respective indications.
In view of the above mentioned evidence, we have developed a series of novel uncompetitive NMDA receptor antagonists based on the unsaturated 1-aminoalkylcyclohexane structure. The present study was devoted to compare the NMDA receptor antagonistic properties of these unsaturated 1-aminoalkylcyclohexane derivatives in receptor-binding assays, electrophysiological experiments, one convulsion model and two models of motor impairment. The substitutions of these unsaturated 1-aminoalkylcyclohexanes are detailed in Table 6.
5-HT3 Receptor Antagonists
5-HT3 receptors are ligand gated ionotropic receptors permeable for cations. In man 5-HT3 receptors show the highest density on enterochromaffin cells in the gastrointestinal mucosa, which are innervated by vagal afferents and the area postrema of the brain stem, which forms the chemoreceptor trigger zone.
Since 5-HT3 receptors not only have a high density in the area postrema but also in the hippocampal and amygdala region of the limbic system, it has been suggested that 5-HT3 selective antagonists may have psychotropic effects (Greenshaw and Silverstone, 1997).
Indeed, early animal studies suggested that the 5-HT3 receptor antagonists, in addition to their well recognized anti-emetic use, may well be clinically useful in a number of areas. These include anxiety disorders, schizophrenia, drug and alcohol abuse disorders, depressive disorders, cognitive disorders, Alzheimer""s disease, cerebellar tremor, Parkinson""s disease treatment-related psychosis, pain (migraine and irritable bowel syndrome), and appetite disorders.
Neuronal Nicotinic Receptor Antagonists
At present, ten alpha subunits (alpha 1-10) and four beta (beta 1-4) subunits for nicotinic receptors are known. xcex14xcex22 receptors are probably the most common in the CNS, especially in the hippocampus and striatum. They form non-selective cation channels with slowly, incompletely desensitizing currents (type II). Homomeric xcex17 receptors are both pre- and postsynaptic and are found in the hippocampus, motor cortex and limbic system as well as in the peripheral autonomic nervous system. These receptors are characterized by their high Ca2+ permeability and fast, strongly desensitizing responses (type 1A). Changes in nicotinic receptors have been implicated in a number of diseases. These include Alzheimer""s disease, Parkinson""s disease, Tourette""s syndrome, schizophrenia, drug abuse, nicotine abuse, and pain.
Based on the observation that the nicotinic agonist nicotine itself seems to have beneficial effects, drug development so far aimed at the discovery of selective nicotinic agonists.
On the other hand, it is unclear whether the effects of nicotinic agonists in, e.g., Tourette""s syndrome and schizophrenia, are due to activation or inactivation/desensitization of neuronal nicotinic receptors.
The effects of agonists on neuronal nicotinic receptors is strongly dependent on the exposure period. Rapid reversible desensitization occurs in milliseconds, rundown occurs in seconds, irreversible inactivation of xcex14xcex22 and xcex17 containing receptors occurs in hours and their upregulation occurs within days.
In other words: the effects of nicotinic xe2x80x9cagonistsxe2x80x9d may in fact be due to partial agonism, inactivation and/or desensitization of neuronal nicotinic receptors. In turn, moderate concentrations of neuronal nicotinic receptor channel blockers could produce the same effects as reported for nicotinic agonists in the above mentioned indications.
It has now been found that a range of unsaturated 1-aminoalkylcyclohexanes have pronounced and unexpected NMDA, 5HT3, and nicotinic receptor antagonistic activity. Owing to the aforementioned property, the substances are suited for the treatment of a wide range of CNS disorders which involve disturbances of glutamatergic, serotoninergic, and nicotinic transmission, immunomodulatory effect, and anti-infectious diseases properties. These compounds are preferably in the form of a pharmaceutical composition thereof wherein they are present together with one or more pharmaceutically-acceptable diluents, carriers, or excipients.
It is an object of the present invention to provide novel pharmaceutical compounds which are unsaturated 1-aminoalkylcyclohexane NMDA, 5HT3, and nicotinic receptor antagonists and pharmaceutical compositions thereof. It is a further object of the invention to provide a novel method of treating, eliminating, alleviating, palliating, or ameliorating undesirable CNS disorders which involve disturbances of glutamatergic, serotoninergic, nicotinic transmission, for treating immunomodulatory disorders, and for treating infectious diseases by employing a compound of the invention or a pharmaceutical composition containing the same. An additional object of the invention is the provision of a process for producing the unsaturated 1-aminoalkylcyclohexane active principles. Yet additional objects will become apparent hereinafter, and still further objects will be apparent to one skilled in the art.
What we therefore believe to be comprised by our invention may be summarized inter alia in the following words:
A compound selected from those of formula I: 
wherein:
R* is xe2x80x94(A)nxe2x80x94(CR1R2)mxe2x80x94NR3R4,
n+m=0, 1, or 2,
A is selected from the group consisting of linear or branched lower alkyl (C1-C6), linear or branched lower alkenyl (C2-C6), and linear or branched lower alkynyl (C2-C6),
R1 and R2 are independently selected from the group consisting of hydrogen , linear or branched lower alkyl (C1-C6), linear or branched lower alkenyl (C2-C6), and linear or branched lower alkynyl (C2-C6),
R3 and R4 are independently selected from the group consisting of hydrogen, linear or branched lower alkyl (C1-C6), linear or branched lower alkenyl (C2-C6), and linear or branched lower alkynyl (C2-C6), or together form alkylene (C2-C10) or alkenylene (C2-C10) or together with the N form a 3-7-membered azacycloalkane or azacycloalkene, including substituted (alkyl(C1-C6), substituted alkenyl (C2-C6)) 3-7-membered azacycloalkane or azacycloalkene,
R5 is independently selected from the group consisting of linear or branched lower alkyl (C1-C6), linear or branched lower alkenyl (C2-C6), and linear or branched lower alkynyl (C2-C6), or R5 may combine with the carbon atom of W to which it is attached and an adjacent carbon atom of the group R* to form a double bond, or R5 may combine with the carbon atom of W to which it is attached and an adjacent ring carbon atom to form a double bond,
Rp, Rq, Rr, and Rs are independently selected from the group consisting of hydrogen, linear or branched lower alkyl (C1-C6), linear or branched lower alkenyl (C2-C6), and linear or branched lower alkynyl (C2-C6), or Rp, Rq, Rr, and Rs independently may combine with the carbon to which it is attached and the next adjacent carbon to form a double bond, or Rp, Rq, Rr, and Rs independently may form a double bond with U or with Y to which it is attached,
provided that U-V-W-X-Y-Z is selected from
cyclohexane,
cyclohex-2-ene,
cyclohex-3-ene,
cyclohex-1,4-diene,
cyclohex-1,5-diene,
cyclohex-2,4-diene, and
cyclohex-2,5-diene,
and provided that at least one of Rp and Rq, are not hydrogen and at least one of Rr, and Rs are not hydrogen,
and provided that when U-Z equals cyclohexane, then at least one of xe2x80x94(A)nxe2x80x94(CR1R2)mxe2x80x94, R3, R4, R5, Rp, Rq, Rr, and Rs is linear or branched lower alkenyl (C2-C6) or linear or branched lower alkynyl (C2-C6),
and its optical isomers and pharmaceutically-acceptable acid or base addition salt thereof; such a
method-of-treating a living animal for alleviation of a condition treatable by a NMDA antagonist comprising the step of administering to the living animal an amount of a compound selected from those of formula I: 
wherein:
R* is xe2x80x94(A)nxe2x80x94(CR1R2)mxe2x80x94NR3R4,
n+m=0, 1, or 2,
A is selected from the group consisting of linear or branched lower alkyl (C1-C6), linear or branched lower alkenyl (C2-C6), and linear or branched lower alkynyl (C2-C6),
R1 and R2 are independently selected from the group consisting of hydrogen, linear or branched lower alkyl (C1-C6), linear or branched lower alkenyl (C2-C6), and linear or branched lower alkynyl (C2-C6),
R3 and R4 are independently selected from the group consisting of hydrogen, linear or branched lower alkyl (C1-C6), linear or branched lower alkenyl (C2-C6), and linear or branched lower alkynyl (C2-C6), or together form alkylene (C2-C10) or alkenylene (C2-C10) or together with the N form a 3-7-membered azacycloalkane or azacycloalkene, including substituted (alkyl (C1-C6), substituted alkenyl (C2-C6)) 3-7-membered azacycloalkane or azacycloalkene,
R5, Rp, Rq, Rr, and Rs are independently selected from the group consisting of hydrogen, linear or branched lower alkyl (C1-C6), linear or branched lower alkenyl (C2-C6), and linear or branched lower alkynyl (C2-C6), or R5 may combine with the carbon atom of W to which it is attached and an adjacent carbon atom of the group R* to form a double bond, or R5 may combine with the carbon atom of W to which it is attached and an adjacent ring carbon atom to form a double bond, or Rp, Rq, Rr, and Rs independently may combine with the carbon to which it is attached and the next adjacent carbon to form a double bond, or Rp, Rq, Rr, and Rs independently may form a double bond with U or with Y to which it is attached, and
provided that U-V-W-X-Y-Z is selected from:
cyclohexane,
cyclohex-1-ene,
cyclohex-2-ene,
cyclohex-3-ene,
cyclohex-1,3-diene,
cyclohex-1,4-diene,
cyclohex-1,5-diene,
cyclohex-2,4-diene, and
cyclohex-2,5-diene,
and provided that when U-Z equals cyclohexane, then at least one of xe2x80x94(A)nxe2x80x94(CR1R2)mxe2x80x94, R3, R4, R5, Rp, Rq, Rr is linear or branched lower alkenyl (C2-C6) or linear or branched lower alkynyl (C2-C6), its optical isomers and pharmaceutically-acceptable acid or base addition salts thereof, which is effective for alleviation of said condition; such a
method-of-treating a living animal for alleviation of a condition wherein the compound is selected for its immunomodulatory, anti-malarial, anti-Borna virus, or anti-Hepatitis C, anti-trypanosomal, and anti-HSV efficacy, comprising the step of administering to the living animal
an amount of a compound selected from those of formula I: 
wherein:
R* is xe2x80x94(A)nxe2x80x94(CR1R2)mxe2x80x94NR3R4,
n+m=0, 1, or 2,
A is selected from the group consisting of linear or branched lower alkyl (C1-C6), linear or branched lower alkenyl (C2-C6), and linear or branched lower alkynyl (C2-C6),
R1 and R2 are independently selected from the group consisting of hydrogen, linear or branched lower alkyl (C1-C6), linear or branched lower alkenyl (C2-C6), and linear or branched lower alkynyl (C2-C6),
R3 and R4 are independently selected from the group consisting of hydrogen, linear or branched lower alkyl (C1-C6), linear or branched lower alkenyl (C2-C6), and linear or branched lower alkynyl (C2-C6), or together form alkylene (C2-C10) or alkenylene (C2-C10) or together with the N form a 3-7-membered azacycloalkane or azacycloalkene, including substituted (alkyl (C1-C6), substituted alkenyl (C2-C6)) 3-7-membered azacycloalkane or azacycloalkene,
R5, Rp, Rq, Rr, and Rs are independently selected from the group consisting of hydrogen, linear or branched lower alkyl (C1-C6), linear or branched lower alkenyl (C2-C6), and linear or branched lower alkynyl (C2-C6), or R5 may combine with the carbon atom of W to which it is attached and an adjacent carbon atom of the group R* to form a double bond, or R5 may combine with the carbon atom of W to which it is attached and an adjacent ring carbon atom to form a double bond, or Rp, Rq, Rr, and Rs independently may combine with the carbon to which it is attached and the next adjacent carbon to form a double bond, or Rp, Rq, Rr, and Rs independently may form a double bond with U or with Y to which it is attached, and
provided that U-V-W-X-Y-Z is selected from:
cyclohexane,
cyclohex-1-ene,
cyclohex-2-ene,
cyclohex-3-ene,
cyclohex-1,3-diene,
cyclohex-1,4-diene,
cyclohex-1,5-diene,
cyclohex-2,4-diene, and
cyclohex-2,5-diene,
and provided that when U-Z equals cyclohexane, then at least one of xe2x80x94(A)nxe2x80x94(CR1R2)mxe2x80x94, R3, R4, R5, Rp, Rq, Rr is linear or branched lower alkenyl (C2-C6) or linear or branched lower alkynyl (C2-C6),
its optical isomers and pharmaceutically-acceptable acid or base addition salts thereof, which is effective for alleviation of said condition; such a
method-of-treating a living animal for alleviation of a condition treatable by an NMDA antagonist selected from the group consisting of excitotoxicity selected from ischaemia during stroke, trauma, hypoxia, hypoglycemia, glaucoma, and hepatic encephalopathy,
chronic neurodegenerative diseases selected from Alzheimer""s disease, vascular dementia, Parkinson""s disease, Huntington""s disease, multiple sclerosis, amyotrophic lateral sclerosis, AIDS-neurodegeneration, olivopontocerebellar atrophy, Tourette""s syndrome, motor neurone disease, mitochondrial dysfunction, Korsakoff syndrome, and Creutzfeldt-Jakob disease,
other disorders related to long term plastic changes in the central nervous system selected from chronic pain, drug tolerance, dependence and addiction (e.g., opioids, cocaine, benzodiazepines, nicotine, and alcohol), and epilepsy, tardive dyskinesia, L-DOPA-induced dyskinesia, schizophrenia, anxiety, depression, acute pain, spasticity, and tinnitus,
comprising the step of administering to the living animal an amount of a compound selected from those of formula I: 
wherein:
R* is xe2x80x94(A)nxe2x80x94(CR1R2)mxe2x80x94NR3R4,
n+m=0, 1, or 2,
A is selected from the group consisting of linear or branched lower alkyl (C1-C6), linear or branched lower alkenyl (C2-C6), and linear or branched lower alkynyl (C2-C6),
R1 and R2 are independently selected from the group consisting of hydrogen, linear or branched lower alkyl (C1-C6), linear or branched lower alkenyl (C2-C6), and linear or branched lower alkynyl (C2-C6),
R3 and R4 are independently selected from the group consisting of hydrogen, linear or branched lower alkyl (C1-C6), linear or branched lower alkenyl (C2-C6), and linear or branched lower alkynyl (C2-C6), or together form alkylene (C2-C10) or alkenylene (C2-C10) or together with the N form a 3-7-membered azacycloalkane or azacycloalkene, including substituted (alkyl (C1-C6), substituted alkenyl (C2-C6)) 3-7-membered azacycloalkane or azacycloalkene,
R5, Rp, Rq, Rr, and Rs are independently selected from the group consisting of hydrogen, linear or branched lower alkyl (C1-C6), linear or branched lower alkenyl (C2-C6), and linear or branched lower alkynyl (C2-C6), or R5 may combine with the carbon atom of W to which it is attached and an adjacent carbon atom of the group R* to form a double bond, or R5 may combine with the carbon atom of W to which it is attached and an adjacent ring carbon atom to form a double bond, or Rp, Rq, Rr, and Rs independently may combine with the carbon to which it is attached and the next adjacent carbon to form a double bond, or Rp, Rq, Rr, and Rs independently may form a double bond with U or with Y to which it is attached, and
provided that U-V-W-X-Y-Z is selected from:
cyclohexane,
cyclohex-1-ene,
cyclohex-2-ene,
cyclohex-3-ene,
cyclohex-1,3-diene,
cyclohex-1,4-diene,
cyclohex-1,5-diene,
cyclohex-2,4-diene, and
cyclohex-2,5-diene,
and provided that when U-Z equals cyclohexane, then at least one of xe2x80x94(A)nxe2x80x94(CR1R2)mxe2x80x94, R3, R4, R5, Rp, Rq, Rr is linear or branched lower alkenyl (C2-C6) or linear or branched lower alkynyl (C2-C6),
its optical isomers and pharmaceutically-acceptable acid or base addition salts thereof, which is effective for alleviation of said condition; such a
method-of-treating a living animal for alleviation of a condition treatable by a 5HT3 receptor antagonist, comprising the step of administering to the living animal an amount of a compound selected from those of formula I: 
wherein:
R* is xe2x80x94(A)nxe2x80x94(CR1R2)mxe2x80x94NR3R4,
n+m=0, 1, or 2,
A is selected from the group consisting of linear or branched lower alkyl (C1-C6), linear or branched lower alkenyl (C2-C6), and linear or branched lower alkynyl (C2-C6),
R1 and R2 are independently selected from the group consisting of hydrogen, linear or branched lower alkyl (C1-C6), linear or branched lower alkenyl (C2-C6), and linear or branched lower alkynyl (C2-C6),
R3 and R4 are independently selected from the group consisting of hydrogen, linear or branched lower alkyl (C1-C6), linear or branched lower alkenyl (C2-C6), and linear or branched lower alkynyl (C2-C6), or together form alkylene (C2-C10) or alkenylene (C2-C10) or together with the N form a 3-7-membered azacycloalkane or azacycloalkene, including substituted (alkyl (C1-C6), substituted alkenyl (C2-C6)) 3-7-membered azacycloalkane or azacycloalkene,
R5, Rp, Rq, Rr, and Rs are independently selected from the group consisting of hydrogen, linear or branched lower alkyl (C1-C6), linear or branched lower alkenyl (C2-C6), and linear or branched lower alkynyl (C2-C6), or R5 may combine with the carbon atom of W to which it is attached and an adjacent carbon atom of the group R* to form a double bond, or R5 may combine with the carbon atom of W to which it is attached and an adjacent ring carbon atom to form a double bond, or Rp, Rq, Rr, and Rs independently may combine with the carbon to which it is attached and the next adjacent carbon to form a double bond, or Rp, Rq, Rr, and Rs independently may form a double bond with U or with Y to which it is attached, and
provided that U-V-W-X-Y-Z is selected from:
cyclohexane,
cyclohex-1-ene,
cyclohex-2-ene,
cyclohex-3-ene,
cyclohex-1,3-diene,
cyclohex-1,4-diene,
cyclohex-1,5-diene,
cyclohex-2,4-diene, and
cyclohex-2,5-diene,
and provided that when U-Z equals cyclohexane, then at least one of xe2x80x94(A)nxe2x80x94(CR1R2)mxe2x80x94, R3, R4, R5, Rp, Rq, Rr is linear or branched lower alkenyl (C2-C6) or linear or branched lower alkynyl (C2-C6),
its optical isomers and pharmaceutically-acceptable acid or base addition salts thereof, which is effective for alleviation of said condition; such a
method-of-treating a living animal for alleviation of a condition treatable by a neuronal nicotinic receptor antagonist, comprising the step of administering to the living animal an amount of a compound selected from those of formula I: 
wherein
R* is xe2x80x94(A)nxe2x80x94(CR1R2)mxe2x80x94NR3R4,
N+m=0, 1, or 2,
A is selected from the group consisting of linear or branched lower alkyl (C1-C6), linear or branched lower alkenyl (C2-C6), and linear or branched lower alkenyl (C2-C6),
R1 and R2 are independently selected from the group consisting of hydrogen, linear or branched lower alkyl (C1-C6), linear or branched lower alkenyl (C2-C6), and linear or branched lower alkynyl (C2-C6),
R3 and R4 are independently selected from the group consisting of hydrogen, linear or branched lower alkyl (C1-C6), linear or branched lower alkenyl (C2-C6), and linear or branched lower alkynyl (C2-C6), or together form alkylene (C2-C10) or alkenylene (C2-C10) or together with the N form a 3-7-membered azacycloalkane or azacycloalkene, including substituted (alkyl (C1-C6), substituted alkenyl (C2-C6)) 3-7-membered azacycloalkane or azacycloalkene,
R5, Rp, Rq, Rr, and Rs are independently selected from the group consisting of hydrogen, linear or branched lower alkyl (C1-C6), linear or branched lower alkenyl (C2-C6), and linear or branched lower alkynyl (C2-C6), or R5 may combine with the carbon atom of W to which it is attached and an adjacent carbon atom of the group R* to form a double bond, or R5 may combine with the carbon atom of W to which it is attached and an adjacent ring carbon atom to form a double bond, or Rp, Rq, Rr, and Rs independently may combine with the carbon to which it is attached and the next adjacent carbon to form a double bond, or Rp, Rq, Rr, and Rs independently may form a double band with U or with Y to which it is attached, and
provided that U-V-W-X-Y-Z is selected from:
cyclohexane,
cyclohex-1-ene,
cyclohex-2-ene,
cyclohex-3-ene,
cyclohex-1,3-diene,
cyclohex-1,4-diene,
cyclohex-1,5-diene,
cyclohex-2,4-diene, and
cyclohex-2,5-diene,
and provided that when U-Z equals cyclohexane, then at least one of xe2x80x94(A)nxe2x80x94(CR1R2)mxe2x80x94, R3, R4, R5, Rp, Rq, Rr is linear or branched lower alkenyl (C2-C6) or linear or branched lower alkynyl (C2-C6),
its optical isomers and pharmaceutically-acceptable acid or base addition salts thereof, which is effective for alleviation of said condition; such a
method-of-treating a living animal for alleviation of a condition treatable by a 5HT3 antagonist selected from the group consisting of anxiety disorders, depressive disorders, Schizophrenia and treatment related psychosis, drug and alcohol abuse disorders, cognitive disorders, Alzheimer""s disease, Parkinson""s disease, cerebellar tremor, migraine, appetite disorders, inflammatory bowel syndrome (IBS), and emesis, comprising the step of administering to the living animal an amount of a compound selected from those of formula I: 
wherein:
R* is xe2x80x94(A)nxe2x80x94(CR1R2)mxe2x80x94NR3R4,
n+m=0, 1, or 2,
A is selected from the group consisting of linear or branched lower alkyl (C1-C6), linear or branched lower alkenyl (C2-C6), and linear or branched lower alkynyl (C2-C6),
R1 and R2 are independently selected from the group consisting of hydrogen, linear or branched lower alkyl (C1-C6), linear or branched lower alkenyl (C2-C6), and linear or branched lower alkynyl (C2-C6),
R3 and R4 are independently selected from the group consisting of hydrogen, linear or branched lower alkyl (C1-C6), linear or branched lower alkenyl (C2-C6), and linear or branched lower alkynyl (C2-C6), or together form alkylene (C2-C10) or alkenylene (C2-C10) or together with the N form a 3-7-membered azacycloalkane or azacycloalkene, including substituted (alkyl (C1-C6), substituted alkenyl (C2-C6)) 3-7-membered azacycloalkane or azacycloalkene,
R5, Rp, Rq, Rr, and Rs are independently selected from the group consisting of hydrogen, linear or branched lower alkyl (C1-C6), linear or branched lower alkenyl (C2-C6), and linear or branched lower alkynyl (C2-C6), or R5 may combine with the carbon atom of W to which it is attached and an adjacent carbon atom of the group R* to form a double bond, or R5 may combine with the carbon atom of W to which it is attached and an adjacent ring carbon atom to form a double bond, or Rp, Rq, Rr, and Rs independently may combine with the carbon to which it is attached and the next adjacent carbon to form a double bond, or Rp, Rq, Rr, and Rs independently may form a double bond with U or with Y to which it is attached, and
provided that U-V-W-X-Y-Z is selected from:
cyclohexane,
cyclohex-1-ene,
cyclohex-2-ene,
cyclohex-3-ene,
cyclohex-1,3-diene,
cyclohex-1,4-diene,
cyclohex-1,5-diene,
cyclohex-2,4-diene, and
cyclohex-2,5-diene,
and provided that when U-Z equals cyclohexane, then at least one of xe2x80x94(A)nxe2x80x94(CR1R2)mxe2x80x94, R3, R4, R5, Rp, Rq, Rr is linear or branched lower alkenyl (C2-C6) or linear or branched lower alkynyl (C2-C6),
its optical isomers and pharmaceutically-acceptable acid or base addition salts thereof, which is effective for alleviation of said condition; such a
method-of-treating a living animal for alleviation of a condition treatable by a neuronal nicotinic receptor antagonist selected from the group consisting of Tourette""s syndrome, anxiety disorders, Schizophrenia, drug abuse, nicotine abuse, cocaine abuse, dyskinesia (Morbus Huntington, L-DOPA-induced), attention deficit hyperactivity disorder (ADHD), Alzheimer""s disease, Parkinson""s disease, and pain, comprising the step of administering to the living animal an amount of a compound selected from those of formula I: 
wherein:
R* is xe2x80x94(A)nxe2x80x94(CR1R2)mxe2x80x94NR3R4,
n+m=0, 1, or 2,
A is selected from the group consisting of linear or branched lower alkyl (C1-C6), linear or branched lower alkenyl (C2-C6), and linear or branched lower alkynyl (C2-C6),
R1 and R2 are independently selected from the group consisting of hydrogen, linear or branched lower alkyl (C1-C6), linear or branched lower alkenyl (C2-C6), and linear or branched lower alkynyl (C2-C6),
R3 and R4 are independently selected from the group consisting of hydrogen, linear or branched lower alkyl (C1-C6), linear or branched lower alkenyl (C2-C6), and linear or branched lower alkynyl (C2-C6), or together form alkylene (C2-C10) or alkenylene (C2-C10) or together with the N form a 3-7-membered azacycloalkane or azacycloalkene, including substituted (alkyl (C1-C6), substituted alkenyl (C2-C6)) 3-7-membered azacycloalkane or azacycloalkene,
R5, Rp, Rq, Rr, and Rs are independently selected from the group consisting of hydrogen, linear or branched lower alkyl (C1-C6), linear or branched lower alkenyl (C2-C6), and linear or branched lower alkynyl (C2-C6), or R5 may combine with the carbon atom of W to which it is attached and an adjacent carbon atom of the group R* to form a double bond, or R5 may combine with the carbon atom of W to which it is attached and an adjacent ring carbon atom to form a double bond, or Rp, Rq, Rr, and Rs independently may combine with the carbon to which it is attached and the next adjacent carbon to form a double bond, or Rp, Rq, Rr, and Rs independently may form a double bond with U or with Y to which it is attached, and
provided that U-V-W-X-Y-Z is selected from:
cyclohexane,
cyclohex-1-ene,
cyclohex-2-ene,
cyclohex-3-ene,
cyclohex-1,3-diene,
cyclohex-1,4-diene,
cyclohex-1,5-diene,
cyclohex-2,4-diene, and
cyclohex-2,5-diene,
and provided that when U-Z equals cyclohexane, then at least one of xe2x80x94(A)nxe2x80x94(CR1R2)mxe2x80x94, R3, R4, R5, Rp, Rq, Rr is linear or branched lower alkenyl (C2-C6) or linear or branched lower alkynyl (C2-C6),
its optical isomers and pharmaceutically-acceptable acid or base addition salts thereof, which is effective for alleviation of said condition; and such a
pharmaceutical composition having a compound selected from those of formula I: 
wherein:
R* is xe2x80x94(A)nxe2x80x94(CR1R2)mxe2x80x94NR3R4,
n+m=0, 1, or 2,
A is selected from the group consisting of linear or branched lower alkyl (C1-C6), linear or branched lower alkenyl (C2-C6), and linear or branched lower alkynyl (C2-C6),
R1 and R2 are independently selected from the group consisting of hydrogen , linear or branched lower alkyl (C1-C6), linear or branched lower alkenyl (C2-C6), and linear or branched lower alkynyl (C2-C6),
R3 and R4 are independently selected from the group consisting of hydrogen, linear or branched lower alkyl (C1-C6), linear or branched lower alkenyl (C2-C6), and linear or branched lower alkynyl (C2-C6), or together form alkylene (C2-C10) or alkenylene (C2-C10) or together with the N form a 3-7-membered azacycloalkane or azacycloalkene, including substituted (alkyl (C1-C6), substituted alkenyl (C2-C6)) 3-7-membered azacycloalkane or azacycloalkene,
R5 is independently selected from the group consisting of linear or branched lower alkyl (C1-C6), linear or branched lower alkenyl (C2-C6), and linear or branched lower alkynyl (C2-C6), or R5 may combine with the carbon atom of W to which it is attached and an adjacent carbon atom of the group R* to form a double bond, or R5 may combine with the carbon atom of W to which it is attached and an adjacent ring carbon atom to form a double bond,
Rp, Rq, Rr, and Rs are independently selected from the group consisting of hydrogen, linear or branched lower alkyl (C1-C6), linear or branched lower alkenyl (C2-C6), and linear or branched lower alkynyl (C2-C6), or Rp, Rq, Rr, and Rs independently may combine with the carbon to which it is attached and the next adjacent carbon to form a double bond, or Rp, Rq, Rr, and Rs independently may form a double bond with U or with Y to which it is attached,
provided that U-V-W-X-Y-Z is selected from
cyclohexane,
cyclohex-2-ene,
cyclohex-3-ene,
cyclohex-1,4-diene,
cyclohex-1,5-diene,
cyclohex-2,4-diene, and
cyclohex-2,5-diene,
and provided that at least one of Rp and Rq, are not hydrogen and at least one of Rr, and Rs are not hydrogen,
and provided that when U-Z equals cyclohexane, then at least one of xe2x80x94(A)nxe2x80x94(CR1R2)mxe2x80x94, R3, R4, R5, Rp, Rq, Rr and Rs is linear or branch lower alkenyl (C2-C6) or linear or branched lower alkynyl (C2-C6), in combination with one or more pharmaceutically-acceptable diluents, excipients, or carriers.
The following details and detailed Examples are given by way of illustration only, and are not to be construed as limiting. 
3,3,5,5-Tetramethyl-1-vinylcyclohexanamine hydrochloride (5)
a) Ethyl 2-(3,3,5,5-tetramethylcyclohexylidene)acetate (2).
To a stirred solution of triethyl phosphonoacetate (49.32 g, 222 mmol) in dry THF (180 ml) under argon NaH (8.8 g, 222 mmol, 60% suspension in mineral oil) was added in small portions while cooling with ice water. Stirring was continued for 1 h at room temperature, then a solution of 3,3,5,5-tetramethylcyclohexanone (30.85 g, 200 mmol) was added over 10 min and the resulting mixture was refluxed for 22 h. It was then poured onto ice (400 g) and the product was extracted with diethyl ether (4150 ml), and the extracts dried over MgSO4. After solvent evaporation in vacuo an oily residue was distilled at 145xc2x0 C. (11 mm Hg) to give 36.8 g (86%) of 2 as an oil. 1H NMR (CDCl3, TMS): 0.96 and 0.98 (total 12H, both s, 3,5-CH3); 1.27 (3H, t, CH3-ethyl); 1.33 (2H, m, 4-CH2); 1.95 and 2.65 (total 4H, both s, 2,6-CH2); 4.14 (2H, q, CH2-ethyl) and 5.69 ppm (1H, s, xe2x95x90Cxe2x80x94H).
b) 2-(3,3,5,5-Tetramethylcyclohexylidene)ethanol (3).
To a stirred solution of LiAlH4 (1.7 g, 45 mmol) in dry ether (60 ml) a solution of acetate 2 (3.2 g, 15 mmol) in ether (20 ml) was added dropwise while cooling with ice water. Stirring was continued for 1 h and the residual LiAlH4 was destroyed with water. The aqueous layer was separated and twice extracted with ether (30 ml). The combined extracts were washed with brine (50 ml) and dried over MgSO4. After concentration in vacuo an oily residue was purified by Kugelrohr short path distillation (150-170xc2x0 C., 11 mm Hg) to give 3 (2.3 g, 89%) as an oil. 1H NMR (CDCl3, TMS): 0.92 (6H, s, 3,5-CH3); 1.10 (1H, br s, OH); 1.28 (2H, s, 4-CH2); 1.87 and 1.94 (total 4H, both s, 2,6-CH2); 4.16 (2H, d, 7 Hz, CH2O) and 5.50 ppm (1H, t, 7 Hz, xe2x95x90Cxe2x80x94H).
c) 2,2,2-Trichloro-N-(3,3,5,5-tetramethyl-1-vinylcyclohexyl)acetamide (4).
To a solution of alcohol 3 (0.8 g, 4.7 mmol) in diethyl ether (5 ml) NaH (0.22 g of a 55% dispersion in mineral oil (0.22 mmol)) was added. The reaction mixture was cooled to xe2x88x9210xc2x0 C. and a solution of trichloroacetonitrile (0.68 g, 4.7 mmol) in diethyl ether (3 ml) was added dropwise. The solution was allowed to warm to room temperature and the solvent evaporated. Pentane (8 ml) containing methanol (0.018 ml) was added to the residue. The resulting mixture was filtered through a pad of celite and evaporated. The residual oil was dissolved in xylene (10 ml) and refluxed for 10 h. Main amount of xylene was distilled off at reduced pressure (11 mm Hg) and the residue purified by flash chromatography on silica gel (hexane, hexane-ethyl acetate, 10:1) to give 4 (0.98 g, 66%) as an oil. 1H NMR (CDCl3, TMS): 0.95 (6H, s, 3,5-CH3); 1.18 (6H, s, 3,5-CH3); 1.1-1.5 (2H, m, 4-CH2); 1.32 (2H, d, 15 Hz, 2,6-CH2); 2.15 (2H, d, 15 Hz, 2,6-CH2); 5.08 (1H, d, 11 Hz, xe2x95x90CH2); 5.13 (1H, d, 18 Hz, xe2x95x90CH2); 5.85 (1H, dd, 18 and 11 Hz, xe2x80x94HCxe2x95x90) and 6.7 ppm (1H, br s, NH).
d) 3,3,5,5-Tetramethyl-1-vinylcyclohexanamine hydrochloride (5).
A mixture of amide 4 (0.32 g, 1 mmol) and powdered NaOH (0.4 g, 10 mmol) in DMSO (3 ml) was stirred for 7 days at room temperature. The reaction mixture was diluted with H2O (20 ml) and stirred overnight at room temperature. The product was extracted with hexane (310 ml). The combined extracts were washed with brine (20 ml), dried over NaOH and filtered through a pad of celite. To the solution obtained 4 M HCl in dry ethyl ether (0.5 ml) was added and the solvent was evaporated. The residue was treated with acetonitrile (10 ml) and the precipitate was collected on a filter and dried over P2O5 in vacuo to give 5 (0.12 g, 53%) as a colorless solid. 1H NMR (CDCl3, TMS): 0.98 and 1.01 (total 12H, both s, 3,5-CH3); 1.19 and 1.29 (total 2H, both d, 14 Hz, 4-CH2); 1.62 (2H, d, 13.5 Hz, 2,6-CH2); 1.72 (2H, br s, H2O); 2.16 (2H, d, 13.5 Hz, 2,6-CH2); 5.46 and 5.73 (2H, both d, 18 and 11 Hz, xe2x95x90CH2); 6.16 (1H, dd, 18 and 11 Hz, xe2x95x90CH) and 8.24 ppm (3H, br s, NH3+).
a) Methyl 3,3,5,5-tetramethyl-1-vinylcyclohexylcarbamate (6).
A mixture of amine hydrochloride 5 (0.25 g, 1.2 mmol) and Na2CO3 (0.73 g, 6.9 mmol) in THF (6 ml) was stirred at room temperature for 1 h. Methyl chloroformate (0.27 ml, 3.45 mmol) was added and the reaction mixture was stirred at room temperature for 15 h. The mixture was diluted with diethyl ether (20 ml), filtered and evaporated to the dryness. The crude product was purified by flash chromatography on silica gel (light petroleum ether-ethyl acetate, 10:1) to give 6 (0.24 g, 87%) as a colorless solid with m.p. 61-63xc2x0 C. 1H-NMR (CDCl3, TMS): 0.92 and 1.15 (total 12H, both s, 3,5-CH3); 1.00-1.40 (4H, m, 4-CH2 and 2,6-CH); 2.00 (2H, d, 14 Hz, 2,6-CH); 3.62 (3H, s, CH3N); 4.72 (1H, br s, NH); 5.00 and 5.06 (total 2H, both d, 10.5 and 17 Hz, xe2x95x90CH2) and 5.83 ppm (1H, dd, 10.5 and 17 Hz, xe2x95x90CH).
b) N,3,3,5,5-Pentamethyl-1-vinylcyclohexylamine hydrochloride (7).
A mixture of LiAlH4 (0.28 g, 7.4 mmol) and carbamate 6 (0.22 g, 0.92 mmol) in THF (22 ml) was refluxed for 12 h. Then it was cooled in an ice bath and water (20 ml) was added dropwise. The resulting suspension was extracted with hexane (320 ml) and the combined extracts were washed with brine (20 ml). The extract was dried over NaOH, filtered and treated with 2.4 M HCl solution in diethyl ether (1 ml). The resulting suspension was evaporated to the dryness. The residue was treated with diethyl ether (10 ml) and acetonitrile (1 ml). The precipitate was collected on a filter and dried in vacuo over P2O5 to give 7 (0.11 g, 52%) as a colorless solid. 1H-NMR (CDCl3, TMS): 1.00 and 1.02 (total 12H, both s, 3,5-CH3); 1.23 and 1.32 (total 2H, both d, 15 Hz, 4-CH2); 1.72 (2H, d, 13 Hz, 2,6-CH); 2.15 (2H, d, 13 Hz, 2,6-CH); 2.45 (3H, t, 5 Hz, CH3N); 5.64 and 5.69 (total 2H, both d, 11 and 17 Hz, xe2x95x90CH2); 5.98 (1H, dd, 11 and 17 Hz, xe2x95x90CH) and 9.30 ppm (2H, br s, NH3+). 
a) 1-Allyl-3,3,5,5-tetramethylcyclohexanol (8).
To a stirred 1 M etheral solution of allyllmagnesium bromide (60 ml, 60 mmol) was added dropwise a solution of 3,3,5,5-tetramethylcyclohexanone (3.86 g, 25 mmol) in dry ether (20 ml). The mixture was stirred for 1 h at ambient temperature and boiled at reflux for 10 min. Then it was cooled with ice water and carefully treated with saturated aqueous NH4Cl (40 ml). The organic layer was separated and washed with water and brine. After drying over anhydrous MgSO4, the solution was concentrated in vacuo. The residue was fractionally distilled at reduced pressure to give 3.5 g (72%) of 8 with b.p. 98-100xc2x0 C./12 mm Hg. 1H NMR (CDCl3, TMS): 0.88 (6H, s, 3,5-CH3eq); 1.20 (6H, s, 3,5-CH3ax); 0.95-1.60 (6H, m, 2,4,6-CH2); 2.15 (2H, d, 7.5 Hz, CH2Cxe2x95x90); 4.95-5.30 (2H, m, xe2x95x90CH2) and 5.65-6.20 ppm (1H, m, xe2x95x90CH).
b) 1-Allyl-1-azido-3,3,5,5-tetramethylcyclohexane (9) and 1-Methyl-2-(3,3,5,5-tetramethylcyclohexylidene)ethyl azide (10).
To a solution of cyclohexanol 8 (1.96 g, 10 mmol) in dry benzene (20 ml) under argon was added azidotrimethylsilane (12 mmol). To this cooled (5xc2x0 C.) solution was slowly added BF3*OEt2 (12 mmol) via syringe within 20 min. The mixture was stirred for 6 h, then water was slowly added. The organic layer was separated and washed with saturated aqueous NaHCO3, and with brine, and dried over MgSO4. Filtration and evaporation of the solvent keeping the temperature below 25xc2x0 C. gave an oil which was separated by column chromatography on silica gel (light petroleum ether). A fraction with Rf 0.85 (hexane) was collected. Evaporation of the solvent provided 9 as a colorless oil (0.26 g, 11.7%). 1H NMR (CDCl3, TMS): 0.89 (6H, s, 3,5-CH3eq); 0.90 (1H, d, 14 Hz, 4-CHax); 1.05 (2H, d, 14 Hz, 2,6-CHax); 1.18 (6H, s, 3,5-CH3ax); 1.37 (1H, d, 14 Hz, 4-CHeq); 1.60 (2H, d, 14 Hz, 2,6-CHeq), 2.29 (2H, d, 7 Hz, CH2Cxe2x95x90); 4.95-5.25 (2H, m, xe2x95x90CH2) and 5.65-6.15 ppm (1H, m, xe2x95x90CH).
Evaporation of additional fraction (Rf 0.65 (hexane)) gave 0.425 g (20.3%) of azide 10 as a colorless oil. 1H NMR (CDCl3, TMS): 0.91 (6H, s), 0.94 (3H, s) and 0.96 (3H, s, 3xe2x80x2,5xe2x80x2-CH3); 1.23 (3H, d, 6.5 Hz, 1-CH3); 1.26 (2H, s, 4xe2x80x2-CH2); 1.89 (2H, s) and 1.96 (2H, s, 2xe2x80x2,6xe2x80x2-CH2); 4.31 (1H, dq, 6.5 and 9.5 Hz, 1-CH) and 5.21 ppm (1H, dm, 9.5 Hz, xe2x95x90CH).
c) 1-Allyl-3,3,5,5-tetramethylcyclohexanamine hydrochloride (11).
A solution of azide 9 (0.221 g, 1.0 mmol) in dry ether (4 ml) was added dropwise to a stirred suspension of lithium aluminum hydride (0.152 g , 4 mmol) in ether (10 ml) within 10 min. The mixture was stirred for 4 h, then it was treated with 20% aqueous NaOH (8 ml). The aqueous layer was separated and extracted with diethyl ether (215 ml). The combined organic extracts were washed with brine and dried over NaOH. The filtered solution was treated with dry HCl solution in diethyl ether and evaporated. Dry diethyl ether was added to the solid residue and it was collected on filter, and washed with dry ether to give 11 (0.105 g, 47%) as a colorless solid. 1H NMR (CDCl3, TMS): 1.03 (6H, s, 3,5-CH3eq); 1.06 (6H, s, 3,5-CH3ax); 1.29 (2H, s, 4-CH2); 1.63 (2H, d, 13 Hz, 2,6-CHax); 1.80 (2H, d, 13 Hz, 2,6-CHeq), 2.71 (2H, d, 7 Hz, CH2Cxe2x95x90); 5.10-5.40 (2H, m, xe2x95x90CH2); 5.75-6.25 (1H, m, xe2x95x90CH) and 8.25 ppm (3H, br s, NH3+).
A solution of 1-methyl-2-(3,3,5,5-tetramethylcyclohexylidene)ethyl azide (10) (0.33 g, 1.5 mmol) in dry diethyl ether (4 ml) was added dropwise to a stirred suspension of lithium aluminum hydride (0.152 g , 4 mmol) in ether (15 ml) within 10 min. The mixture was stirred for 4 h, then it was treated with 20% aqueous NaOH (8 ml). The aqueous layer was extracted with ether (2*15 ml). The organic extracts were combined, washed with brine and dried over NaOH. The filtered solution was treated with dry HCl solution in ether and evaporated in vacuo. Dry ether was added to the solid residue and it was collected on filter and washed with dry ether to give 24 (0.18 g, 54%) as a colorless solid. 1H NMR (CDCl3, TMS): 0.89 (6H, s), 0.92 (3H, s) and 0.98 (3H, s, 3xe2x80x2,5xe2x80x2-CH3); 1.27 (2H, s, 4xe2x80x2-CH2); 1.47 (3H, d, 6.5 Hz, 3-CH3); 1.84 (1H, d, 13.5 Hz, 2xe2x80x2-CH); 1.87 (2H, s, 6xe2x80x2-CH2), 2.06 (1H, d, 13.5 Hz, 2xe2x80x2-CH); 4.17 (1H, dq, 6.5 and 9.5 Hz, 2-CH); 5.35 (1H, d, 9.5 Hz, xe2x95x90CH) and 8.25 ppm (3H, br s, NH3+). 
a) 1-(3,3,5,5-Tetramethyl-1-cyclohexenyl-1)piperidine (12).
Prepared by condensation of piperidine (1.2 equivalents) and 3,3,5,5-tetramethylcyclohexanone by heating in benzene with azeotropic removal of water. Crude product was obtained by removing starting materials at vacuum distillation conditions (100xc2x0 C./10 mm Hg). Amber oil. 1H NMR (CDCl3, TMS): 0.94 (6H, s) and 0.97 (6H, s, 3xe2x80x2,5xe2x80x2-CH3); 1.25 (2H, s, 4xe2x80x2-CH2); 1.40-1.70 (6H, m, piperidine 3,4,5-CH2); 1.76 (2H, s, 6xe2x80x2-CH2); 2.60-2.85 (4H, m, piperidine 2,6-CH2) and 4.40 ppm (1H, s, xe2x95x90CH).
b) 1-(1-Allyl-3,3,5,5-tetramethylcyclohexyl)piperidine hydrochloride (13).
To a solution of enamine 12 (2.1 g, 9 mmol) in THF (20 ml) was added acetic acid 0.675 g, 11.25 mmol). The mixture was stirred for 5 min and zinc powder (0.74 g, 11.25 mgA) was added. Then a solution of allylbromide (1.63 g, 13.5 mmol) in THF (5 ml) was added dropwise and the mixture was stirred at ambient temperature for 6 h. Aqueous Na2CO3 was added and the resulting mixture was extracted with ether. The extract was washed with brine, dried over anhydrous MgSO4, and concentrated in vacuo. The residue was separated by column chromatography on silica gel (hexane, 5% EtOAc in hexane). The fraction with Rf 0.85 (hexane-EtOAc, 13:2) was collected, evaporated and treated with dry HCl solution in ether. The precipitate was filtered and washed with hexane-EtOAc mixture to give 13 (0.79 g, 29%) as a colorless solid. 1H NMR (CDCl3, TMS): 1.07 (6H, s, 3xe2x80x2,5xe2x80x2-CH3eq), 1.10 (6H, s, 3xe2x80x2,5xe2x80x2-CH3ax); 1.34 (1H, d, 12.2 Hz) and 1.45 (1H, d, 12.2 Hz, 4xe2x80x2-CH2); 1.70-1.95 (6H, m, 2xe2x80x2,6xe2x80x2-CHax and piperidine 3,5-CH, 4-CH2,); 2.37 (2H, d, 13.4 Hz, 2xe2x80x2,6xe2x80x2-CHeq); 2.40-2.70 (2H, m, piperidine 3,5-CH); 2.76 (2H, d, 7.2 Hz, CH2Cxe2x95x90); 2.75-3.00 (2H, m, piperidine 2,6-CH); 3.64 (2H, d, 11.6 Hz, piperidine 2,6-CH); 5.13 (1H, d, 9.6 Hz) and 5.24 (1H, d, 17.8 Hz, xe2x95x90CH2); 5.85-6.15 (1H, m, xe2x95x90CH) and 10.72 ppm (1H, br s, NH).
Prepared from piperidine 12 according to the procedure for compound 13 (Example 5, b) using 4-bromo-2-methyl-2-butene instead of allylbromide. Yield: 20%. 1H NMR (CDCl3, TMS): 1.07 and 1.08 (total 12H, both s, 3xe2x80x2,5xe2x80x2-CH3), 1.32 and 1.44 (2H, both d, 14.2 Hz, 4xe2x80x2-CH2); 1.69 and 1.76 (6H, both s, xe2x95x90C(CH3)2); 1.68-1.96 (4H, m, 3,5-CH and 4-CH2,); 1.84 (2H, d, 13.4 Hz, 2xe2x80x2,6xe2x80x2-CHax); 2.31 (2H, d, 13.4 Hz, 2xe2x80x2,6xe2x80x2-CHeq); 2.40-2.80 (4H, m, N(CH)2, 3,5-CH); 2.60 (2H, d, 7.2 Hz, CH2Cxe2x95x90); 3.63 (2H, d, 10.4 Hz, N(CH)2); 5.31 (1H, t, 6.8 Hz, xe2x95x90CH) and 10.55 ppm (1H, br s, NH).
Prepared from piperidine 12 according to the procedure for compound 13 (Example 5, b) using 3-bromopropyne instead of allylbromide. Yield: 6%. 1H NMR (CDCl3, TMS): 1.07 (6H, s, 3xe2x80x2,5xe2x80x2-CH3eq), 1.11 (6H, s, 3xe2x80x2,5xe2x80x2-CH3ax); 1.23 and 1.44 (total 2H, both d, 14.3 Hz, 4xe2x80x2-CH2); 1.75-2.00 (4H, m, piperidine 3,5-CH, 4-CH2,); 1.91 (2H, d, 13.2 Hz, 2xe2x80x2,6xe2x80x2-CHax); 2.28 (1H, s, HCC); 2.34 (2H, d, 13.2 Hz, 2xe2x80x2,6xe2x80x2-CHeq); 2.40-2.70 (2H, m, piperidine 3,5-CH); 2.81 (2H, s, CH2CC); 2.85-3.10 (2H, m, piperidine 2,6-CH); 3.69 (2H, d, 10.2 Hz, piperidine 2,6-CH) and 11.12 ppm (1H, br s, NH). 
a) Ethyl 2-(3,3,5,5-tetramethyl-1-vinylcyclohexyl)acetate (16).
A mixture of triethyl orthoacetate (18.6 ml, 102 mmol), 2-(3,3,5,5-tetramethyl-cyclohexylidene)ethanol (3) (4.63 g, 25.4 mmol) and propionic acid (0.19 ml, 2.5 mmol) was heated at 145xc2x0 C. for 10 h. Ethanol was distilled off from the mixture in the course of reaction. The reaction mixture was cooled and poured into water (100 ml). The aqueous phase was extracted with hexane (250 ml) and the combined organic phases were washed with 5% aqueous KHSO4 (50 ml) and brine (50 ml). The extract was dried over MgSO4, filtered and evaporated. The residue was purified by flash chromatography on silica gel (light petroleum ether and light petroleum ether-ethyl acetate, 100:2) to give 16 (4.64 g, 73%) as an oil. 1H-NMR (CDCl3, TMS): 0.91 (6H, s, 3,5-CH3); 1.01 (6H, s, 3,5-CH3); 1.23 (3H, t, 7 Hz, ethyl CH3) 1.00-1.30 (4H, m, 4-CH2 and 2,6-CH); 1.86 (2H, d, 13 Hz, 2,6-CH); 2.22 (2H, s, CH2Cxe2x95x90O); 4.08 (2H, q, 7 Hz, ethyl CH2); 5.06 and 5.07 (total 2H, both d, 11 and 17.5 Hz, xe2x95x90CH2) and 5.95 ppm (1H, dd, 11 and 17.5 Hz, xe2x80x94CHxe2x95x90).
b) 2-(3,3,5,5-Tetramethyl-1-vinylcyclohexyl)acetic acid (17).
A solution of NaOH (1.03 g, 25.8 mmol) and acetate 16 (1.3 g, 5.15 mmol) in methanol (26 ml) was refluxed for 3 h. The mixture was cooled to room temperature and poured into water (100 ml). The aqueous phase was acidified by conc. aqueous HCl and extracted with hexane (330 ml). The combined organic phases were washed with brine and dried over CaCl2, filtered and evaporated. The residue was purified by flash chromatography on silica gel (light petroleum ether-ethyl acetate, 10:1) to give 17 (0.7 g, 71%) as a colorless solid with m.p. 92-94xc2x0 C. 1H-NMR (CDCl3, TMS): 0.92 (6H, s, 3,5-CH3); 1.02 (6H, s, 3,5-CH3); 1.00-1.30 (4H, m, 4-CH2 and 2,6-CH); 1.90 (2H, d, 14 Hz, 2,6-CH); 2.27 (2H, s, CH2Cxe2x95x90O); 5.11 and 5.13 (total 2H, both d, 11 and 18 Hz, xe2x95x90CH2); 5.99 (1H, dd, 18 and 11 Hz, xe2x95x90CH) and 10.80 ppm (1H, br s, COOH).
c) 2-(3,3,5,5-Tetramethyl-1-vinylcyclohexyl)acetamide (18).
N-Hydroxysuccinimide (0.25 g, 2.2 mmol) and N,Nxe2x80x2-dicyclohexyl carbodiimide (0.45, 2.2 mmol) was added to a solution of cyclohexylacetic acid 17 (0.45 g, 2 mmol) in THF (5 ml). The mixture was stirred for 18 h at room temperature and cooled in an ice bath. 25% aqueous NH4OH (2 ml) was added in one portion and the mixture was stirred at room temperature for 2 h. The precipitate was filtered off and washed with diethyl ether (30 ml). The organic phase of filtrate was separated and washed with 5% aqueous KHSO4 (10 ml) and brine. The extract was dried over MgSO4, filtered and evaporated. The residue was purified by flash chromatography on silica gel (light petroleum ether-ethyl acetate, 4:1 to 1:1) to give 18 (0.34 g, 76%) as a colorless solid with m.p. 44-46xc2x0 C. 1H-NMR (CDCl3, TMS): 0.91 (6H, s, 3,5-CH3); 1.02 (6H, s, 3,5-CH3); 1.00-1.30 (4H, m, 4-CH2 and 2,6-CH); 1.85 (2H, d, 14 Hz, 2,6-CH); 2.13 (2H, s, CH2Cxe2x95x90O); 5.18 and 5.19 (total 2H, both d, 18 and 11 Hz, xe2x95x90CH2); 5.40 and 5.60 (total 2H, both br s, NH2) and 6.03 ppm (1H, dd, 18 and 11 Hz, xe2x95x90CH).
d) 2-(3,3,5,5-Tetramethyl-1-vinylcyclohexyl)ethanamine hydrochloride (19).
The mixture of LiAlH4 (0.41 g, 11 mmol) and amide 18 (0.30 g, 1.4 mmol) in THF (18 ml) was refluxed for 17 h. Then it was cooled in an ice bath and water (30 ml) was added dropwise. The resulting suspension was extracted with hexane (330 ml) and the combined organic phases were washed with brine. The extract was dried over NaOH, filtered and concentrated to xcx9c10 ml volume. 4.8 M HCl solution in diethyl ether (1 ml) was added and the resulting suspension was evaporated to the dryness. The residue was treated with acetonitrile (5 ml) and the precipitate was collected on filter and dried in vacuo over NaOH to give 19 (0.16 g, 50%) as a colorless solid. 1H-NMR (CDCl3, TMS): 0.89 (6H, s, 3,5-CH3); 1.02 (6H, s, 3,5-CH3); 0.90-1.80 (8H, m, ring protons and ethanamine-2-CH2); 2.92 (2H, br s, CH2N); 5.05 and 5.15 (2H, both d, 18 and 11 Hz, xe2x95x90CH2); 5.77 (1H, dd, 18 and 11 Hz, xe2x95x90CH) and 8.10 ppm (3H, br s, NH3+).
Triethylamine (0.25 ml, 1.76 mmol) and diphenylphosphoryl azide (0.38 ml, 1.76 mmol) was added to a solution of acid 17 (0.36 g, 1.6 mmol) in benzene (6 ml). The mixture was refluxed for 2 h, cooled to room temperature and evaporated to the dryness. Cold (xcx9c5xc2x0 C.) conc. aqueous HCl (3 ml) was added to the residue. The resulting mixture was stirred at room temperature for 18 h and made strongly alkaline by addition of 10% aqueous NaOH. Hexane (20 ml) was added to the mixture and both phases filtered. The precipitate was washed with hexane (25 ml) and water (25 ml). The organic phase of the filtrate was separated. The aqueous phase was washed with hexane (210 ml). The combined organic phases were washed with brine (10 ml), dried over NaOH and filtered. 4.8 M HCl solution in diethyl ether (1 ml) was added and the resulting suspension was evaporated. The residue was recrystallized from acetonitrile and dried in vacuo over P2O5 to give 32 (0.1 g, 43%) as a colorless solid. 1H-NMR: (CDCl3, TMS): 0.90 and 0.92 (total 12H, both s, c-Hex-3,5-CH3); 1.23 (2H, s, c-Hex-4-CH2); 1.86 and 1.92 (total 4H, both s, c-Hex-2,6-CH2); 2.49 (2H, q, 7 Hz, propanamine-2-CH2); 2.98 (2H, t, 7 Hz, propanamine-1-CH2); 5.15 (1H, t, 7 Hz, xe2x95x90CHxe2x80x94) and 8.30 ppm (3H, br s, NH3+). 
a) 3,3,5,5-Tetramethylcyclohexylideneacetonitrile (20).
60% NaH dispersion in mineral oil (0.96 g, 24 mmol) was added to a solution of diethyl cyanomethylphosphonate (4.25 g, 24 mmol) in THF (30 ml) while cooling with ice water. The mixture was stirred for 30 min and a solution of 3,3,5,5-tetramethylcyclohexanone (3.08 g, 20 mmol) in THF (10 ml) was added dropwise. Cooling bath was removed and the mixture was stirred at room temperature for 72 h. It was poured into ice water (100 ml) and extracted with diethyl ether (350 ml). The combined organic phases were washed with brine, dried over MgSO4, filtered and evaporated. The crude product was purified by flash chromatography on silica gel (light petroleum ether-ethyl acetate, 10:1) to give 20 (2.38 g, 71%) as a colorless oil. 1H-NMR (CDCl3, TMS):0.97 and 1.01 (total 12H, both s, 3xe2x80x2,5xe2x80x2-CH3); 1.36 (2H, s, 4xe2x80x2-CH2); 2.01 (2H, s, 2xe2x80x2-CH2); 2.26 (2H, s, 6xe2x80x2-CH2) and 5.14 ppm (1H, s, xe2x95x90CH).
b) 2-(3,3,5,5-Tetramethylcyclohexylidene)ethanamine hydrochloride (22).
A suspension of LiAlH4 (0.68 g, 18 mmol) in diethyl ether (30 ml) was cooled in an ice bath and 1M ZnCl2 solution in diethyl ether (9 ml, 9 mmol) was added. The resulting mixture was stirred for 15 min and a solution of nitrile 20 (1 g, 6 mmol) in diethyl ether (30 ml) was added dropwise keeping the temperature at 0-5xc2x0 C. Ice bath was then removed and the mixture was stirred at room temperature for 24 h. Water (30 ml) and 20% aqueous NaOH (20 ml) was added while cooling with an ice bath. The aqueous phase was extracted with diethyl ether (450 ml). The combined organic phases were washed with brine (50 ml) and dried over NaOH, filtered and evaporated. The residue was purified by Kugelrohr short path distillation at 160xc2x0 C./20 mm Hg. The distillate was diluted with diethyl ether and 4.8M HCl solution in diethyl ether (3 ml) was added. The resulting precipitate was collected on a filter, washed with diethyl ether (35 ml) and dried in vacuo over NaOH to give 22 as a colorless solid. 1H-NMR (CDCl3, TMS): 0.91 and 0.92 (total 12H, both s, 3xe2x80x2,5xe2x80x2-CH3); 1.28 (2H, s, 4xe2x80x2-CH2); 1.89 and 1.93 (total 4H, both s, 2xe2x80x2,6xe2x80x2-CH2); 3.62 (2H, d, 7 Hz, CH2N); 5.41 (1H, t, 7 Hz, xe2x80x94Cxe2x95x90CH) and 8.3 ppm (3H, br s, NH3+).
a) 2-(3,3,5,5-Tetramethylcyclohexylidene)propionitrile (21).
Prepared according to the procedure for compound 20 (Example 10, a) using diethyl (1-cyanoethyl)phosphonate. Nitrile 21 obtained as a colorless oil with 41% yield. 1H-NMR: (CDCl3, TMS): 0.96 and 1.00 (total 12H, both s, c-Hex-3,5-CH3); 1.34 (2H, s, c-Hex-4-CH2); 1.91 (3H, s, propionitrile-3-CH3); 2.04 and 2.28 ppm (total 4H, both s, c-Hex-2,6-CH2).
b) 2-(3,3,5,5-Tetramethylcyclohexylidene)propanamine hydrochloride (23).
Prepared from nitrile 21 according to the procedure for compound 22 (Example 10, b). Amine hydrochloride 23 obtained as a colorless solid. 1H-NMR: (CDCl3, TMS): 0.92 and 0.93 (total 12H, both s, c-Hex-3,5-CH3); 1.27 (2H, s, c-Hex-4-CH2); 1.89 (3H, s, propanamine-3-CH3); 1.99 and 2.01 (total 4H, both s, c-Hex-2,6-CH2); 3.64 (2H, br s, propanamine-1-CH2) and 8.40 ppm (3H, br s, NH3+). 
a) 1-Allyl-3,3-diethyl-5,5-dimethylcyclohexanol (26).
To a stirred 1 M etheral solution of allylmagnesium bromide (20 ml, 20 mmol) was added dropwise a solution of 3,3-diethyl-5,5-dimethylcyclohexanone (25) (1.47 g, 8.06 mmol) in dry ether (5 ml). The mixture was stirred for 1 h at ambient temperature and boiled at reflux for 10 min. Then it was cooled with ice water and treated with saturated aqueous NH4Cl (40 ml). The organic layer was separated and washed with water and brine. After drying over anhydrous MgSO4, the solution was concentrated in vacuo. The residue was purified by column chromatography on silica gel (light petroleum ether). A fraction with Rf 0.7 (Hexane:EtOAc, 13:2) was collected. Evaporation of the solvent afforded 26 (1.35 g, 74%) as a colorless oil. 1H NMR (CDCl3, TMS): 0.74 (6H, t, 7 Hz, 2CH3 of ethyl); 0.88 (3H, s, 5-CH3eq); 1.19 (3H, s, 5-CH3ax); 0.80-2.05 (10H, m, 2,4,6-CH2 and 2CH2 of ethyl); 2.14 (2H, d, 7 Hz, CH2Cxe2x95x90); 4.95-5.30 (2H, m, xe2x95x90CH2) and 5.65-6.20 ppm (1H, m, xe2x95x90CH).
b) (E,Z)-1-Methyl-2-(3,3-diethyl-5,5-dimethylcyclohexylidene)ethyl azide (27).
Prepared from cyclohexanol 26 according to the procedure for compounds 9 and 10 (Example 3, b). Azide 27 obtained as a colorless oil with 15% yield. 1H NMR (CDCl3, TMS): 0.73 and 0.74 (total 6H, both t, 7 Hz, 2CH3ethyl); 0.91, 0.94 and 0.97 (total 6H, all s, 5xe2x80x2,5xe2x80x2-CH3); 1.10-1.45 (4H, m, 2CH2 ethyl); 1.22 (3H, d, 6.5 Hz, 1-CH3); 1.26 (2H, s, 4xe2x80x2-CH2); 1.89 (2H, s) and 1.97 (2H, m, 2,6-CH2); 4.08-4.48 (1H, m, 1-CH) and 5.18 ppm (1H, dm, 9.5 Hz, xe2x95x90CH).
c) (E,Z)-1-(3,3-Diethyl-5,5-dimethylcyclohexylidene)-2-propanamine hydrochloride (28).
Prepared from azide 27 according to the procedure for compound 24 (Example 4). Amine hydrochloride 28 obtained as a colorless solid in 16% yield. 1H NMR (CDCl3, TMS): 0.72 (6H, br t, 7 Hz, 2CH3 ethyl), 0.90, 0.92 and 0.98 (total 6H, all s, 5xe2x80x2,5xe2x80x2-CH3); 1.25 (6H, m, 4xe2x80x2-CH2 and 2CH2 ethyl); 1.47 (3H, d, 6.5 Hz, 2-CH3); 1.70-2.25 (2H, br AB q, 13 Hz, 2xe2x80x2-CH2); 1.87 (2H, s, 6xe2x80x2-CH2), 4.18 (1H, m, 2-CH); 5.34 (1H, br d, 9.5 Hz, xe2x95x90CH) and 8.38 ppm (3H, br s, NH3+). 
a) 2-Methyl-1-(3,3,5,5-tetramethylcyclohexylidene)-2-propanol (29).
A solution of acetate 2 (2.14 g, 10 mmol) in diethyl ether (20 ml) was added to 1.6 M MeLi solution in diethyl ether (26 ml, 40 mmol), while cooling in an ice bath. The reaction mixture was stirred at room temperature for 1 h. It was then cooled in an ice bath and saturated aqueous NH4Cl (20 ml) was added dropwise. The aqueous phase was extracted with diethyl ether (230 ml). The combined organic phases were washed with brine (30 ml), dried over MgSO4, filtered and evaporated. The residue was purified by Kugelrohr short path distillation (100xc2x0 C./4 mm Hg) to give 29 (1.86 g, 86%) as a colorless oil. 1H-NMR: (CDCl3, TMS): 0.91 and 0.96 (total 12H, both s, c-Hex-3,5-CH3); 1.25 (2H, s, c-Hex-4-CH2); 1.38 (6H, s, xe2x80x94C(CH3)2O); 1.79 and 2.23 (both 2H, both s, c-Hex-2,6-CH2) and 5.39 ppm (1H, s, xe2x95x90CHxe2x80x94).
b) 2-Azido-2-methyl-1-(3,3,5,5-tetramethylcyclohexylidene)propane (30).
BF3Et2O (0.3 ml, 2.4 mmol) was added to a solution of alcohol 29 (0.42 g, 2 mmol) and TMSN3 (0.31 ml, 2.4 mmol) in benzene (4.5 ml) during 3 min, while cooling with an ice bath. The reaction mixture was stirred at 5-10xc2x0 C. for 1 h and filtered through a short silica gel column. The solution was evaporated and the residue was purified by flash chromatography on silica gel (light petroleum ether) to give 30 (0.30 g, 64%) as a colorless oil. 1H-NMR (CDCl3, TMS): 0.92 and 0.98 (total 12H, both s, c-Hex-3,5-CH3); 1.27 (2H, s, c-Hex-4-CH2); 1.40 (6H, s, xe2x80x94C(CH3)2N3); 1.85 and 2.23 (both 2H, both s, c-Hex-2,6-CH2) and 5.27 ppm (1H, s, xe2x95x90CHxe2x80x94).
c) 2-Methyl-1-(3,3,5,5-tetramethylcyclohexylidene)-2-propanamine hydrochloride (31).
Prepared from azide 30 by the same procedure as for amine 24 (Example 4). Amine hydrochloride 31 obtained as a colorless solid in 69% yield. 1H-NMR (CDCl3, TMS): 0.91 and 0.98 (total 12H, both s, c-Hex-3,5-CH3); 1.26 (2H, s, c-Hex-4-CH2); 1.68 (6H, s, xe2x80x94C(CH3)2N); 1.84 and 2.10 (both 2H, both s, c-Hex-2,6-CH2); 5.15 (1H, s, xe2x95x90CHxe2x80x94) and 8.5 ppm (3H, br s, NH3+). 
a) 3-Azido-1,5,5-trimethyl-1-cyclohexene (34).
To a cooled (0xc2x0 C.) suspension of sodium azide (0.81 g, 12.5 mmol) in CH2Cl2 (5 ml) was added dropwise 53% aqueous H2SO4 (8 ml). The mixture was stirred for 10 min, then a solution of 3,5,5-trimethyl-2-cyclohexanol (33) (0.70 g, 5 mmol) in CH2Cl2 (8 ml) was added. The mixture was stirred for 20 h, poured into ice water, neutralized with aqueous NH4OH and extracted with CH2Cl2. The extract was washed with brine and dried over MgSO4. Filtration and evaporation of the solvent keeping the temperature below 25xc2x0 C. gave an oil which was separated by column chromatography on silica gel (light petroleum ether). A fraction with Rf 0.8 (hexane) was collected. Evaporation of the solvent gave 34 as a colorless oil (0.365 g, 44%). 1H NMR (CDCl3, TMS): 0.89 and 1.01 (total 6H, both s, 5,5-CH3); 1.34 (1H, m, c-4-CH); 1.55-1.95 (3H, m, 4-CH, 6-CH2); 1.71 (3H, s, 1-CH3); 3.90 (1H, m, 3-CH) and 5.39 ppm (1H, s, Cxe2x95x90CH).
b) 3,5,5-trimethyl-2-cyclohexen-1-amine hydrochloride (35).
Prepared from azide 34 according to the procedure for compound 11 (Example 3, c). Amine hydrochloride 35 obtained as a colorless solid in 57% yield. 1H NMR (CDCl3, TMS): 0.89 and 1.03 (total 6H, both s, 5,5-CH3); 1.25-2.15 (4H, m, 4,6-CH2); 1.72 (3H, s, 3-CH3); 3.88 (1H, m, 1-CH); 5.41 (1H, s, Cxe2x95x90CH) and 8.40 ppm (3H, br s, NH3+).
a) 1,3,5,5-Tetramethyl-1,3-cyclohexadiene (37) and 1,5,5-trimethyl-3-methylene-1-cyclohexene (38) mixture.
To a stirred 2 M etheral solution of methylmagnesium iodide (15 ml, 30 mmol) was added dropwise a solution of 3,5,5-trimethyl-2-cyclohexen-1-one (36) (1.38 g, 10 mmol) in dry ether (15 ml). The mixture was stirred for 1 h, cooled with ice water and carefully treated with 15% aqueous CH3COOH (15 ml). The mixture was stirred for an additional hour. The organic layer was separated and washed with water and saturated aqueous NaHCO3. After drying over MgSO4, the solution was concentrated in vacuo. The residue was purified by flash chromatography (light petroleum ether, Rf 0.95 (hexane)) to give a mixture of 37 and 38 (0.955 g, 70%) (7:10, based on GC) as an oil. 1H NMR (CDCl3, TMS). 0.89, 0.98 and 1.03 (total 10.2H, all s, 5,5-CH3); 1.55-2.20 (total 12.6H, m, CH2Cxe2x95x90 and CH3Cxe2x95x90); 4.69 (2H, dm, 4 Hz, xe2x95x90CH2); 5.06 (0.7H, m, xe2x95x90CH); 5.50 (0.7H, sept, 1.5 Hz, xe2x95x90CH) and 5.92 ppm (1H, m, xe2x95x90CH).
b) 3-Azido-1,5,5,5-tetramethyl-1-cyclohexene (39).
Prepared from 37 and 38 mixture according to the procedure for compound 34 (Example 14, a). Azide 39 obtained as a colorless oil with 43% yield. 1H NMR (CDCl3, TMS): 0.93 and 0.99 (total 6H, both s, 5,5-CH3); 1.31 (3H, s, 1-CH3); 1.36 and 1.62 (total 2H, both d, 13 Hz, 4-CH2); 1.72 (5H, s, 1-CH3, 6-CH2); 5.32 (1H, s, Cxe2x95x90CH).
c) 1,3,5,5-Tetramethyl-2-cyclohexen-1-amine hydrochloride (40).
Prepared from azide 39 according to the procedure for compound 11 (Example 3, c). Amine hydrochloride 40 obtained as a colorless solid with 60% yield. 1H NMR (CDCl3, TMS): 0.96 and 1.07 (total 6H, both s, 5,5-CH3); 1.56 (3H, s, 1-CH3); 1.73 (3H, s, 3-CH3); 1.60-2.05 (4H, m, 4,6-CH2); 5.49 (1H, s, Cxe2x95x90CH) and 8.27 ppm (3H, br s, NH3+). 
a) 3,5-dimethyl-3-vinylcylohexanone (42).
A 1M solution of vinylmagnesium bromide in THF (90 ml, 90 mmol) was cooled in dry ice-acetone bath to xe2x88x9220xc2x0 C. in an inert atmosphere and CuCl (4.45 g, 45 mmol) was added in one portion. The mixture was stirred for 30 min and a solution of 3,5-dimethyl-2-cyclohexen-1-one (41) (3.73 g, 30 mmol) in THF (40 ml) was added dropwise keeping the reaction temperature at xe2x88x9220xc2x0 C. The cooling bath was removed and the reaction mixture was allowed to reach room temperature for 2 h. Saturated aqueous NH4Cl (50 ml) was added thoroughly while cooling with ice bath. Hexane (150 ml) was then added and the aqueous layer was separated and extracted with hexane (2100 ml). The combined organic extracts were washed with 20% aqueous acetic acid (100 ml) and with saturated aqueous NaHCO3 (3200 ml). The extract was dried over MgSO4, filtered and evaporated. The crude product was purified by flash chromatography on silica gel (light petroleum ether-ethyl acetate, 20:1) to give 42 (2.4 g, 52%) as a colorless oil. 1H-NMR (CDCl3, TMS): 0.99 (3H, d, 6 Hz, 5-CH3); 1.11 (3H, s, 3-CH3); 1.2-2.6 (7H, m, ring protons); 4.94 and 5.01 (total 2H, both d, 17 and 10.5 Hz, CH2xe2x95x90) and 5.64 ppm (1H, dd, 17 and 11 Hz, xe2x95x90CH).
b) 1,3, trans-5-trimethyl-cis-3-vinylcyclohexanol (43).
A solution of ketone 42 (1 g, 6.6 mmol) in diethyl ether (10 ml) was added to 1.6M methyl lithium solution in diethyl ether (12 ml, 19.6 mmol) while cooling in an ice bath. The resulting mixture was stirred for 1 h at 0-5xc2x0 C. and saturated aqueous NH4Cl (10 ml) was added thoroughly. The aqueous layer was separated and extracted with diethyl ether (215 ml). The combined organic phases were washed with brine (20 ml) and dried over MgSO4. The extract was filtered and evaporated. The crude product was purified by flash chromatography on silica gel (3% ethyl acetate in light petroleum ether). Cyclohexanol 43 (0.82 g, 74%) was obtained as a colorless oil that was used in the next step without characterization.
c) 1-Azido-1,3, trans-5-trimethyl-cis-3-vinylcyclohexane (44).
Prepared from cyclohexanol 43 according to the procedure for compound 9 (Example 3, b). Azide 44 obtained as a colorless oil with 17% yield. 1H-NMR (CDCl3, TMS): 0.94 (3H, d, 6.5 Hz, 5-CH3); 0.97 (3H, s, 3-CH3); 1.27 (3H, s, 1-CH3); 0.7-2.0 (7H, m, ring protons); 4.95 and 4.97 (total 2H, both d, 18 and 11 Hz, xe2x95x90CH2) and 5.77 ppm (1H, dd, 18 and 11 Hz, xe2x95x90CH).
d) 1,3, trans-5-trimethyl-cis-3-vinylcyclohexanamine hydrochloride (45).
Prepared from azide 44 according to the procedure for compound 11 (Example 3, c). Amine hydrochloride 45 obtained as a colorless solid with 32% yield. 1H-NMR (CDCl3, TMS): 0.92 (3H, d, 6.5 Hz, 5-CH3); 0.96 (3H, s, 3-CH3); 1.45 (3H, s, 1-CH3); 0.8-2.1 (9H, m, 2,4,6-CH2, 5-CH and H2O); 4.94 and 4.97 (2H, both d, 18 and 11 Hz, xe2x95x90CH2); 5.76 (1H, dd, 18 and 11 Hz, xe2x95x90CH) and 8.26 ppm (3H, br s, NH3+). 
a) Ethyl 2-cyano-2-(1,3,3,5,5-pentamethylcyclohexyl)acetate (47).
Copper (I) chloride (0.05 g, 0.5 mmol) was added to a cooled (xe2x88x9210xc2x0 C.) in argon atmosphere 1M methylmagnesium iodide in ethyl ether (15 ml, 15 mmol) and stirred for 5 min. Then a solution of acetate 46 (2.5 g, 10 mmol) in THF (25 ml) was added dropwise within 20 min, keeping the temperature below 0xc2x0 C. The mixture was stirred for 1 h, quenched with saturated aqueous NH4Cl, and extracted with diethyl ether The extract was washed with brine, dried over anhydrous MgSO4, filtered and evaporated. The residue was purified by flash chromatography on silica gel (light petroleum ether-ethyl acetate, 20:1) to give 47 (1.5 g, 56.5%) as a colorless oil. 1H NMR (CDCl3, TMS): 1.01, 1.07 and 1.09 (total 12H, s, 3xe2x80x2,5xe2x80x2-CH3); 1.00-1.85 (6H, m, ring CH); 1.30 (3H, s, 1xe2x80x2-CH3); 1.33 (3H, t, 7 Hz, CH3-ethyl); 3.44 (1H, s, 2-CH) and 4.27 ppm (2H, q, 7 Hz, OCH2).
b) Ethyl 2-cyano-2-(1,3,3,5,5-pentamethylcyclohexyl)-4-pentenoate (48)
To a solution of cyanoacetate 47 (1.25 g, 4.71 mmol) in anhydrous DMSO (10 ml) was added sodium hydride (0.284 g, 7.09 mmol; 60% mineral oil dispersion). The mixture was stirred for 30 min at 50xc2x0 C., and cooled to 20xc2x0 C. To this was added allylbromide (0.86 g, 7.1 mmol) and the mixture was stirred for 3 h at room temperature, then for 30 min at 50xc2x0 C. The mixture was cooled, treated with water and extracted with diethyl ether. The extract was washed with water and with brine, dried over anhydrous MgSO4, filtered and evaporated. The residue was purified by flash chromatography on silica gel (light petroleum ether-ethyl acetate, 20:1) to give 48 (0.92 g, 63.7%) as a colorless oil. 1H NMR (CDCl3, TMS): 0.98 (6H, s, 3xe2x80x2,5xe2x80x2-CH3eq); 1.11 (6H, s, 3xe2x80x2,5xe2x80x2-CH3ax); 1.00-1.85 (6H, m, ring CH); 1.31 (3H, t, 7 Hz, CH3-ethyl); 1.33 (3H, s, 1xe2x80x2-CH3); 2.42 and 2.86 (total 2H, both dd, 13 and 7 Hz, 3-CH2); 4.02 (2H, q, 7 Hz, OCH2); 5.05-5.37 (2H, m, xe2x95x90CH2) and 5.55-6.05 ppm (1H, m, xe2x95x90CH).
c) 2-(1,3,3,5,5-Pentamethylcyclohexyl)-4-pentenylamine hydrochloride (49)
To a solution of ester 48 (0.9 g, 2.95 mmol) in DMSO (10 ml) was added water (0.53 ml, 2.95 mmol) and lithium chloride (0.25 g, 5.9 mmol). The mixture was stirred for 3 h at 175-180xc2x0 C., then it was cooled and water (30 ml) was added. The mixture was extracted with diethyl ether. The extract was washed with water and with brine, dried over anhydrous MgSO4, filtered and concentrated to 10 ml volume. The solution obtained was added dropwise to a suspension of lithium aluminum hydride (0.25 g, 6.6 mmol) in diethyl ether (15 ml) and stirred at reflux for 3 h. The mixture was cooled and treated with 20% aqueous NaOH, and extracted with diethyl ether. The extract was washed with brine, dried over NaOH, filtered and treated with anhydrous HCl solution in diethyl ether. After evaporation of the solvent, the residue was purified by chromatography on silica gel (chloroform-methanol, 20:1) to give 49 (0.245 g, 31%) as a colorless solid. 1H NMR (DMSO-D6, TMS): 0.92, 0,96 and 1.04 (total 15H, all s, 3xe2x80x2,5xe2x80x2-CH3 and 1xe2x80x2-CH3), 1.00-1.65 (total 6H, m, ring-CH2); 1.85-2.40 (3H, m, 3-CH2, 4-CH); 2.60-3.10 (2H, m, CH2N); 4.90-5.25 (2H, m, xe2x95x90CH2); 5.62-6.10 (1H, m, xe2x95x90CH) and 7.92 ppm (3H, br s, NH3+).
The active ingredients of the invention, together with one or more conventional adjuvants, carriers, or diluents, may be placed into the form of pharmaceutical compositions and unit dosages thereof, and in such form may be employed as solids, such as coated or uncoated tablets or filled capsules, or liquids, such as solutions, suspensions, emulsions, elixirs, or capsules filled with the same, all for oral use; in the form of suppositories or capsules for rectal administration or in the form of sterile injectable solutions for parenteral (including intravenous or subcutaneous) use. Such pharmaceutical compositions and unit dosage forms thereof may comprise conventional or new ingredients in conventional or special proportions, with or without additional active compounds or principles, and such unit dosage forms may contain any suitable effective amount of the active ingredient commensurate with the intended daily dosage range to be employed. Tablets containing twenty (20) to one hundred (100) milligrams of active ingredient or, more broadly, ten (10) to two hundred fifty (250) milligrams per tablet, are accordingly suitable representative unit dosage forms.
Due to their high degree of activity and their low toxicity, together presenting a most favorable therapeutic index, the active principles of the invention may be administered to a subject, e.g., a living animal (including a human) body, in need thereof, for the treatment, alleviation, or amelioration, palliation, or elimination of an indication or condition which is susceptible thereto, or representatively of an indication or condition set forth elsewhere in this application, preferably concurrently, simultaneously, or together with one or more pharmaceutically-acceptable excipients, carriers, or diluents, especially and preferably in the form of a pharmaceutical composition thereof, whether by oral, rectal, or parental (including intravenous and subcutaneous) or in some cases even topical route, in an effective amount. Suitable dosage ranges are 1-1000 milligrams daily, preferably 10-500 milligrams daily, and especially 50-500 milligrams daily, depending as usual upon the exact mode of administration, form in which administered, the indication toward which the administration is directed, the subject involved and the body weight of the subject involved, and the preference and experience of the physician or veterinarian in charge.
With the aid of commonly used solvents, auxiliary agents and carriers, the reaction products can be processed into tablets, coated tablets, capsules, drip solutions, suppositories, injection and infusion preparations, and the like and can be therapeutically applied by the oral, rectal, parenteral, and additional routes. Representative pharmaceutical compositions follow.
(a) Tablets suitable for oral administration which contain the active ingredient may be prepared by conventional tabletting techniques.
(b) For suppositories, any usual suppository base may be employed for incorporation thereinto by usual procedure of the active ingredient, such as a polyethyleneglycol which is a solid at normal room temperature but which melts at or about body temperature.
(c) For parental (including intravenous and subcutaneous) sterile solutions, the active ingredient together with conventional ingredients in usual amounts are employed, such as for example sodium chloride and double-distilled water q.s., according to conventional procedure, such as filtration, aseptic filling into ampoules or IV-drip bottles, and autoclaving for sterility.
Other suitable pharmaceutical compositions will be immediately apparent to one skilled in the art.
The following examples are again given by way of illustration only and are not to be construed as limiting.
Polybutylcyanoacrylate nanoparticles are prepared by emulsion polymerization in a water/0.1 N HCl/ethanol mixture as polymerizsation medium. The nanoparticles in the suspension are finally lyophilized under vacuum.
The active principles of the present invention, and pharmaceutical compositions thereof and method of treating therewith, are characterized by unique advantageous and unexpected properties, rendering the xe2x80x9csubject matter as a wholexe2x80x9d, as claimed herein, unobvious. The compounds and pharmaceutical compositions thereof have exhibited, in standard accepted reliable test procedures, the following valuable properties and characteristics:
They are systemically-active, uncompetitive NMDA receptor antagonists with rapid blocking/unblocking kinetics and strong voltage dependency and are, accordingly, of utility in the treatment, elimination, palliation, alleviation, and amelioration of responsive conditions, by application or administration to the living animal host for the treatment of a wide range of CNS disorders which involve disturbances of glutamatergic transmission.
These compounds are also systemically-active, non-competitive 5HT3 and neuronal nicotinic receptor antagonists and are, accordingly, of utility in the treatment, elimination, palliation, alleviation, and amelioration of responsive conditions, by application or administration to the living animal host for the treatment of a wide range of CNS disorders which involve disturbances of serotonin or nicotinic transmission.
Methods
Receptor Binding Studies
Male Sprague-Dawley rats (200-250 g) were decapitated and their brains were removed rapidly. The cortex was dissected and homogenized in 20 volumes of ice-cold 0.32 M sucrose using a glass-Teflon homogenizer. The homogenate was centrifuged at 1000xc3x97g for 10 min. The pellet was discarded and the supernatant centrifuged at 20,000xc3x97g for 20 min. The resulting pellet was re-suspended in 20 volumes of distilled water and centrifuged for 20 min at 8000xc3x97g. Then the supernatant and the buffy coat were centrifuged at 48,000xc3x97g for 20 min in the presence of 50 mM Tris-HCl, pH 8.0. The pellet was then re-suspended and centrifuged two to three more times at 48,000xc3x97g for 20 min in the presence of 50 mM Tris-HCl, pH 8.0. All centrifugation steps were carried out at 4xc2x0 C. After resuspension in 5 volumes of 50 mM Tris-HCl, pH 8.0 the membrane suspension was frozen rapidly at xe2x88x9280xc2x0 C.
On the day of assay the membranes were thawed and washed four times by resuspension in 50 mM Tris-HCl, pH 8.0 and centrifugation at 48,000xc3x97g for 20 min. and finally re-suspended in 50 mM Tris-HCl, pH 7.4. The amount of protein in the final membrane preparation (250-500 xcexcg/ml) was determined according to the method of Lowry et al. (1951). Incubations were started by adding [3H]xe2x80x94(+)-MK-801 (23.9 Ci/mmol, 5 nM, Dupont NEN) to vials with glycine (10 xcexcM), glutamate (10 xcexcM), and 125-250 xcexcg protein (total volume 0.5 ml) and various concentrations of the agents tested (10 concentrations in duplicates). The incubations were continued at room temperature for 120 min (equilibrium was achieved under the conditions used). Non-specific binding was defined by the addition of unlabeled (+)-MK-801 (10 xcexcM). Incubations were terminated using a Millipore filter system. The samples were rinsed twice with 4 ml of ice cold assay buffer over glass fibre filters (Schleicher and Schuell) under a constant vacuum. Following separation and rinse the filters were placed into scintillation liquid (5 ml; Ultima Gold) and radioactivity retained on the filters was determined with a conventional liquid scintillation counter (Hewlett Packard, Liquid Scintillation Analyser). The Kd of [3H]-(+)-MK-801 of 4.6 nM was determined by Scatchard analysis and used according to the Cheng Prussoff relationship to calculate the affinity of displacers as Kd values. Most antagonists were tested in 3 to 7 separate experiments.
NMDA and Neuronal Nicotinic Receptor Subtype Expression in Xenopus Oocytes
Mature female Xenopus laevis were anaesthetized in 0.2% Tricaine on ice for 15 min prior to surgery. Oocytes were removed and incubated in 2 mg/ml collagenase (type II) in Ca2+-free oocyte Ringer solution (82.5 mM NaCl, 2 mM KCl, 2 mM MgCl2, 5 mM HEPES, pH 7.5) for 30 min. at room temperature and washed thoroughly with OR-2 (100 mM NaCl, 2 mM KCl, 1 mM MgCl2, 2 mM CaCl2, 5 mM HEPES, pH 7.5). The remaining follicle cell layer was removed manually with fine forceps and the oocytes were kept in OR-2. The RNA was dissolved in DEPC-treated, sterile distilled water. RNA for the NMDA NR1a subunit was mixed 1:1 with RNA for the NR2A subunit. Likewise neuronal nicotinic xcex14 RNA was mixed 1:1 with RNA for the xcex22 subunit. Fifty to 100 nanoliters of each RNA mixture were injected in the oocyte""s cytoplasm using a Nanoliter Injector (World Precision Instruments). The oocytes were incubated at 19xc2x0 C. in OR-2 for the following 3 to 6 days.
The electrophysiological responses were obtained using the standard two-electrode voltage-clamp method (GeneClamp 500 amplifier), 2-6 days after injection. The electrodes had a resistance between 0.2 and 0.4 Mxcexa9 and were filled with 3M KCl. Recordings were made in a custom made chamber with 2 to 3 second exchange times. The bath solution was prepared Ca2+-free, to avoid Ca2+-induced Clxe2x88x92 currents (100 mM NaCl, 2 mM KCl, 5 mM HEPES, 2 mM BaCl2, pH 7.35). NMDA receptors were activated by the manual co-application of 1 mM Glutamate and 10 xcexcM Glycine for 30-40 secs every 2 to 3 mins to oocytes clamped at xe2x88x9270 mV. Neuronal nicotinic receptors were activated by application of 100 xcexcM acetylcholine for 20-30 secs every 2 to 3 mins to oocytes clamped at xe2x88x9270 mV. After obtaining stable control responses, full concentration-response curves with antagonists were obtained by preincubating 6-7 different concentrations at log 3 intervals.
Only results from stable cells were accepted for inclusion in the final analysis i.e. showing at least 50% recovery of responses to NMDA following removal of the antagonist tested. Despite this, recovery from drug actions wasn""t always 100% because of minor rundown or runup in some cells. When present, this was always compensated by basing the % antagonism at each concentration on both control and recovery and assuming a linear time course for this rundown. All antagonists were assessed at steady-state blockade with 6 to 7 concentrations on at least 4 cells. Equilibrium blockade was achieved within 1 to 3 agonist applications, depending on antagonist concentration.
Kinetic experiments were performed by applying various concentrations of unsaturated amino-alkyl-cyclohexanes (normally 5 in a log 3 dosing regime) for 10-20 seconds in the continuous presence of glutamate (100 xcexcM and glycine 10 xcexcM) for 90-180 seconds in Xenopus oocytes expressing NR1a/2A receptors. The perfusion system used for these experiments was a modified oocyte carousel system which allows rapid wash in and wash out of agonist and antagonist with change times less than one second. Exponential fits were made using the program TIDA for windows and most responses were well fitted by a single exponential. This same system was used to access the voltage-dependency of blockade, but the bath solution contained flufenamic acid (100 xcexcM) to block endogenous voltage-activated and Ca2+ activated Clxe2x88x92 currents. Also, Ba2+ (2 mM) was replaced by low concentrations of Ca2+ (0.2 mM). Following equilibrium blockade by higher concentrations of antagonist (normally around 10 times the IC50), five ramps were driven from xe2x88x9270 mV to +30 mV over two seconds. Similar ramps were driven in bath solutions and for glutamate without antagonist, both before antagonist application and following recovery of responses. The leak currents in the absence of glutamate were substrated from the glutamate and glutamate plus antagonist curves. Voltage-dependency was then determined by comparing the glutamate and glutamate plus antagonist curves.
Patch Clamp for NMDA and Nicotine
Hippocampi were obtained from rat embryos (E20 to E21) and were then transferred to calcium and magnesium free Hank""s buffered salt solution (Gibco) on ice. Cells were mechanically dissociated in 0.05% DNAase/0.3% ovomucoid (Sigma) following an 8 minute pre-incubation with 0.66% trypsin/0.1% DNAase (Sigma). The dissociated cells were then centrifuged at 18xc3x97g for 10 minutes, re-suspended in minimum essential medium (Gibco) and plated at a density of 150,000 cells cmxe2x88x922 onto poly-L-lysine (Sigma)-precoated plastic petri dishes (Falcon). The cells were nourished with NaHCO3/HEPES-buffered minimum essential medium supplemented with 5% fetal calf serum and 5% horse serum (Gibco) and incubated at 37C with 5% CO2 at 95% humidity. The medium was exchanged completely following inhibition of further glial mitosis with cytosine-D-arabinofuranoside (20M Sigma) after about 7 days in vitro. Thereafter the medium was exchanged partially twice weekly.
Patch clamp recordings were made from these neurones with polished glass electrodes (4-6 m) in the whole cell mode at room temperature (20-22C) with the aid of an EPC-7 amplifier (List). Test substances were applied by switching channels of a custom-made fast superfusion system with a common outflow (10-20 ms exchange times). The contents of the intracellular solution were as follows (mM): CsCl (120), TEACl (20), EGTA (10), MgCl2(1), CaCl2(0.2), glucose (10), ATP (2), cAMP (0.25); pH was adjusted to 7.3 with CsOH or HCl. The extracellular solutions had the following basic composition (mM): NaCl (140), KCl (3), CaCl2 (0.2), glucose (10), HEPES (10), sucrose (4.5), tetrodotoxin (TTX 3*10xe2x88x924). Glycine (1M) was present in all solutions: a concentration sufficient to cause around 80-85% activation of glycineB receptors. Only results from stable cells were accepted for inclusion in the final analysis, i.e., following recovery of responses to NMDA by at least 75% of their depression by the antagonists tested.
Patch Clamp for 5-HT3
N1E-115 cells were purchased from the European collection of cell cultures (ECACC, Salisbury, UK) and stored at xe2x88x9280xc2x0 C. until further use. The cells were plated at a density of 100,000 cells cmxe2x88x922 onto plastic Petri dishes (Falcon) and were nourished with NaHCO3/HEPES-buffered minimum essential medium supplemented (MEM) with 15% fetal calf serum (Gibco) and incubated at 37xc2x0 C. with 5%CO2 at 95% humidity. The medium was exchanged completely daily. Once every three days, cells were reseeded onto fresh Petri dishes following treatment with trypsin-EDTA (1% in PBS), resuspension in MEM and centrifugation at 1000 rpm for four minutes.
Patch clamp recordings at xe2x88x9270 mV were made from lifted cells, 2-3 days following seeding with polished glass electrodes (2-6Mxcexa9) in the whole cell mode at room temperature (20-22xc2x0 C.) with an EPC-7 amplifier (List). The contents of the intracellular solution were as follows (mM): CsCl (130), HEPES (10), EGTA (10), MgCl2 (2), CaCl2 (2), K-ATP (2), Tris-GTP (0.2), D-glucose (10); pH was adjusted to 7.3 with CsOH or HCl. The extracellular solutions had the following basic composition (mM): NaCl (124), KCl (2.8), HEPES (10), pH 7.3 adjusted with NaOH or HCl.
After the whole-cell configuration was established, the cells were lifted from the glass substrate and serotonin (10 xcexcM), memantine and unsaturated amino-alkyl-cyclohexane derivatives were applied at various concentrations using a fast superfusion device. A piezo translator-driven double-barrelled application pipette was used to expose the lifted cell either to serotonin-free or serotonin-containing solution. A two second serotonin pulse was delivered every 60 seconds. The putative antagonists were dissolved in aqua-bidest and diluted with bath solution to the desired concentration. Only results from stable cells were accepted for inclusion in the final analysis, i.e., showing at least 50% recovery of responses to serotonin following removal of compounds. Despite this, recovery from drug actions wasn""t always 100% because of rundown in some cells ( less than =10% over 10 minutes). When present, this was always compensated by basing the percent antagonism at each concentration on both control and recovery and assuming a linear time course for this rundown. All antagonists were assessed at steady-state blockade with 3 to 6 concentrations on at least five cells. Equilibrium blockade was achieved within 2 to 5 agonist applications, depending on antagonist concentration.
In vivo
Anticonvulsive Activity
NMR female mice (18-28 g) housed 5 per cage were used for the maximal electroshock (MES) and motor impairment tests. All animals were kept with water and food ad libitum under a 12 hour light-dark cycle (light on at 6 a.m.) and at a controlled temperature (20xc2x10.5C). All experiments were performed between 10 a.m. and 5 p.m. Tested agents were injected 30 min. i.p. before the induction of convulsions if not stated otherwise (see below). All compounds were dissolved in 0.9% saline.
The MES test was performed together with tests for myorelaxant action (traction reflex) and motor coordination (rotarod). For the traction reflex test mice were placed with their forepaws on a horizontal rod and were required to place all 4 paws on the wire within 10 seconds. To test ataxia (motor coordination) mice were placed on an accelerating rotarod and were required to remain on the rod for 1 minute. Only mice not achieving the criteria in all three repetitions of each test were considered to exhibit myorelaxation or ataxia respectively. These tests were followed by MES (100 Hz, 0.5 second shock duration, 50 mA shock intensity, 0.9 ms impulse duration, Ugo Basile) applied through corneal electrodes. The presence of tonic convulsions was scored (tonic extension of hind paws with minimum angle to the body of 90). The aim was to obtain ED50s for all parameters scored (anticonvulsive activity and motor side effects) with use of the Litchfield Wilcoxon test for quantal dose responses. Division of the ED50 for side effects (ataxia or myorelaxation) by the ED50 for antagonism of electroshock convulsions was used as a therapeutic index (TI).
Statistical Analysis
IC50s in patch clamp and binding studies were calculated according to the four parameter logistic equation using the Grafit computer program (Erithacus Software, England). Ki value for binding studies were then determined according to Cheng and Prusoff. Binding values presented are meansxc2x1SEM of 3-5 determinations (each performed in duplicate).
4-7 doses of antagonists were tested in each of the in vivo tests (5-8 animals per dose) to allow calculation of graded ED50s according to probit analysis (Litchfield and Wilcoxon) with correction for 0% to 100% effects. ED50s are presented with 95% confidence limits (Cl). Pearson product moment correlation analysis (Sigma Stat, Jandel Scientific) was used to compare in vitro potencies and in vivo anticonvulsant activity.
Results
MRZ Numbers
MRZ numbers are used to represent chemical names. The MRZ numbers and their respective chemical names are shown in xe2x80x9cMRZ LISTxe2x80x9d.
Binding MK-80
All compounds displaced [3H]-(+)-MK-801 with Ki values between 1 and 83 xcexcM (see Table 1).
The results for representative compounds are reported in FIG. 1.
NMDA receptor blockade by MRZ 2/759 was determined by applying various concentrations (0.1 to 100 xcexcM in a log 3 dosing regime) for 10 seconds in the continuous presence of glutamate (100 xcexcM) and glycine 10 xcexcM) at xe2x88x9270 mV for 100 seconds in Xenopus oocytes expressing NR1a/2A receptors (FIG. 2, left). The potency of MRZ 2/759 (IC50=1.99 xcexcM, Hill 0.75) was determined by plotting percent blockade against antagonist concentration and then fitting the curve according to the logistic equation (FIG. 2, right).
Patch Clamp
Steady-state inward current responses of freshly dissociated hippocampal neurones to NMDA (200M with glycine 1M at xe2x88x9270 mV) were antagonized by MRZ 2/759. Peak and steady-state currents were affected to a similar degree making it unlikely that its effects were mediated at the glycineB site. Strong support for the uncompetitive nature of this antagonism was provided by the clear use- and voltage-dependency of its blockade. See FIG. 3.
Invivo
Anti-Convulsive Activity
MES and Myorelaxant action results are presented in Table 2.